This invention relates to certain benzofurans having diuretic-saluretic, uricosuric and antihypertensive pharmacological activity. Further, this invention relates to processes for the preparation of such compounds; pharmacological compositions comprising such compounds; and to methods of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions to patients (both human and animal) for the alleviation of symptoms associated with electrolyte imbalance and fluid retention such as edema associated with hypertension.
The compounds of this invention may be represented by the following generic structure: ##STR1## wherein, X is halo (chloro, fluoro, bromo or iodo) methyl OR HYDROGEN;
Y is halo (chloro, fluoro, bromo or iodo) or methyl; PA1 X and Y can be joined to form a hydrocarbylene chain containing from 3 to 4 carbon atoms, for example: 1,3-butadienylene; PA1 R is aryl such as phenyl or mono or disubstituted phenyl wherein the substituent(s) are halo, methyl, trifluoromethyl or methoxy; or a heterocyclic group such as a 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring containing one or more atoms of oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen such as 3- or 2-thienyl, 2- or 3-furyl, 1,2,5-thiadiazolyl or substituted heterocyclics as above wherein the substituent is halo or methyl. PA1 Y is chloro, and PA1 R is as defined for the more preferred benzofurans above, and the pharmacologically acceptable salts, ester and amide derivatives thereof.
Also within the scope of the present invention are the pharmaceutically acceptable salt, ester and amide derivatives of the above described compounds.
For convenience, these compounds will be collectively referred to as "benzofuran acids".
The pharmacological studies show that the instant products are effective diuretic, saluretic and uricosuric agents which can be used in the treatment of conditions associated with electrolyte and fluid retention in the treatment of hypertension. These compounds are able to maintain the uric acid concentration in the body at pretreatment levels or to even effect a decrease in the uric acid concentration when administered in therapeutic dosages in conventional vehicles.
Many of the presently available diuretics and saluretics have a tendency upon administration to induce hyperuricemia which may precipitate uric acid or sodium urate or both in the body which may cause from mild to severe cases of gout. The instant compounds of this invention now provide an effective tool to treat those patients (which includes humans and animals) requiring diuretic and saluretic treatment without incurring the risk of inducing gout. In fact, when used in appropriate doses, the compounds of this invention functions as uricosuric agents.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide the benzofurans of the above general description and to provide processes for preparation of such compounds. Further objects of this invention are to provide pharmaceutical compositions comprising such benzofurans and to provide methods of treatment comprising administering such compounds and compositions.